kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Dream Land 3
Kirby's Dream Land 3 is a game in Kirby series. It is also the third Dream Land game in the series. Unlike its predecessors, Kirby's Dream Land 3 was on SNES rather than Game Boy. Not widely acclaimed by modern fans, Kirby's Dream Land 3 undid many of the advances made in the previous game, Kirby Super Star. It was released in Thanksgiving 1997 in United States and Easter 1998 in Japan. Plot A peaceful day on Popstar, Kirby is enjoying fishing with his friend, Gooey. A dark comet streaks across the sky and lands on Popstar. The comet is a black circle with a red eye and it begins to create tentacles that extend across the sky. This is the work of Dark Matter, so Kirby rises up with Gooey to save the world! Gameplay Kirby's Dream Land 3, like previous Kirby titles, is a platforming video game. Kirby is able to walk, swim, and fly throughout a variety of levels, using several animal allies and enemy powers in order to reach the goal at the end of each level. However, a variety of obstacles lie in his path. These obstacles range from pits to enemies. As with other games, Kirby must travel to five themed worlds each with six stages including the boss. Each stage progresses as usual Kirby stages and to complete it the player only needs to reach the end. However each stage has a NPC character that requires Kirby's assistance (The assistance ranges from companionship to household chores) If Kirby completes his required task then at the end of the stage the assisted entity will emit a glowing heart. To truly complete the game and defeat the last boss Kirby must collect all hearts. Graphics The most evident departure from the other Kirby games is the graphic presentation. Kirby's Dream Land 3 looked pastel drawn with very picture-esque drawings as backgrounds. Kirby's damage counter is reverted to blocks compared with the bar style in Super Star. Each hit Kirby receives results in the loss of half a block of life and falling down a pit still qualifying as a instant "death". Trivia *Various characters from the Metroid and Gyromite games make cameo appearances. **''Metroid'' reference: In one stage, Samus Aran wants Kirby to kill a horde of Metroids in exchange for a Heart Star. **''Gyromite'' reference: In another stage, R.O.B. has been broken up into pieces. If Kirby has found all pieces and puts R.O.B. back together, Hector will give him a Heart Star. *Two other cameos come from the Japan-only series Yuu Yuu Kii and Shin Oni Ga Shima. *This, along with Kirby 64, are the only games where Chilly does not wear a necklace with a gold bell on it. *Strange enemies called Batamon appear in this game. They look almost exactly like Kirby and can only be seen running around areas inaccessible to Kirby, with the exception of one stage in cloudy park. *Ussually, games are released in Japan first, yet this one does not. Category:Games